The Origins of Sheri
by TMNTlover4ever
Summary: This is a 1 chapter story that will hopefully answer everyone's questions about Sheri.


Origins of Sheri  
By: TMNTlover4ever

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them yet. teardrop

Introduction: Don's POV

As a turtle of science, I've been curious of our new friend, Sheri. My brothers and I have wondered a lot about her. She didn't tell us much about her when we met that night about 5 months ago. Instead of asking her, we kind of…snuck into her room and grabbed her diary when she went to buy groceries with April. Here is what it says:

TMNT theme song

January, 14th 2005

The turtles and Master Splinter has encouraged me to write a diary. I don't know why, but I've agreed. I guess since I have nothing much to write, I'll write of my origins. I have nothing better to do anyway.

When I was young about 9 I had gotten my powers. Somebody had dared me to go into a chemical waste facility. Since I didn't want to be called a chicken, I went in. When I did, the stupid punk- "I like her choice of words there." Raph interrupted. "Okay, now let's get back to reading." Mikey encouraged.-_poured chemical waste all over me. That is how I got my powers. Then I started using them for good. Well, the New York Gossip got around and Shredder had heard of me. He sent ninjas after me, I fought them and won. He wanted me to join the Foot, but of course I didn't. Later that evening, his ninjas and him followed me home. He killed my parents and blew up my house. I was able to save some things, and I have them under my bed in the lair. In a little jewelry box my parents had given me when I was 5. _

For a long time, I lived on the streets. I fought against the Foot and Purple Dragons. And everyone else who was evil. My luck didn't last long though, Shredder finally caught me when I was about 11. He wanted to create me into a super mutant. Shredder did make me a 5 foot talking turtle girl, but he didn't make me what he wanted. I escaped before he could do anymore. Thank God. Then 3 years later, I met the turtles. My knights in shining armor. They've helped me so much. I don't know what would've happened that night if I hadn't met them. I probably wouldn't be writing this now.

Master Splinter is cool too. You see, my parents were Masters of Ninjitsu like he is. So he has helped me train deeper into it. I'm really enjoying it. April is really nice. She is like an older sister to me. I also happen to know she likes Casey Jones. She even admitted it to me! I couldn't believe she told me!- "Now we have something to hold over April's head." Mikey joked. "Lamebrain! We can't do that, than Sheri would know we read her diary." Leo said. "Trust me, you do not want to face a lady's wrath." Raph said.

- "I like her choice of words there." Raph interrupted. "Okay, now let's get back to reading." Mikey encouraged.- "Now we have something to hold over April's head." Mikey joked. "Lamebrain! We can't do that, than Sheri would know we read her diary." Leo said. "Trust me, you do not want to face a lady's wrath." Raph said.

Casey of course likes her back. He is a klutz and a bonehead, but he is really sweet. I hope they do get together. They make the perfect couple. Well, that is all I have to talk about for today. This is Sheri, logging out. (I like my exiting line. Hee hee.)

Don closed her diary and locked it. He ran to her room and put it back where he found it and then joined his bros in the living room. "Poor Sheri." Don said. "Yeah I know. She's gone through so much." Leo added.

Sheri and April came to the lair with grocery bags in their arms. They walked to the kitchen to put the groceries away. As they were in there, the turtles pondered over the stuff they had read.

****

A/N: I know that this isn't one of my best, but everyone kept complaining about not knowing about Sheri. And I did that on purpose so I could do something like this, but I was expecting for me to come up with something better. But hopefully all your questions on Sheri are answered. If not let me know. I'll try to add it to a story.


End file.
